


The Story (no one will believe) of Tonight

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: (Discontinued) Hamilton and Friends meets Miranda and Friends [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angelica is my queen, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, George Washingdone with everything, He's not even here, I Don't Even Know, JAMES IS SICK, M/M, Or don't, PEGGY'S HERE, Part 3, The cast meet the ghost yay, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is trash, Tjeff and Jmads are friends, Why Did I Write This?, but he is still done, can ghost get sick, just read it, well maybe more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Then the ghost showed up





	The Story (no one will believe) of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enjelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjelica/gifts), [Jaysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaysong/gifts).



> So here is part 3. It's really really really short. Sorry 'bout that

Jon and Daveed walk into a room. They did not expect to see ghost. Peggy and Angelica Schuyler talking to each other --yet life is not always what you expect now is it-- they did what most normal people would do in this situation, they screamed. Loud. Lin, Anthony and Chris were the first people there, followed by Renee, who was followed by Phillipa and Jasmine.

Then the ghost showed up. Alexander, John, Eliza, George, Maria, James and Thomas, not to mention Angelica and Peggy who were they when everything happened.

Everyone dead, alive, alive but felt dead, dead but felt alive was confused by 1) The scream 2) All the people and 3) Everything. But once they all looked around you could here the single thought everyone had "What the hell happens now" This question is one that may never be answe- oh wait they're talking now, never mind. "Are those historical figures in a dressing room?" Phillipa asked "Yup" Lin replied "This has been happening for a while how have you not noticed?" Chris added "I guess one could say we have a dressing room haunting" Alexander said. John and Eliza looked at each other then groaned and shook their heads. Wondering why they loved him as much as they do.

**Author's Note:**

> So does anyone want me to makes this a Hamilton reacts to Hamilton thing or no or sure.


End file.
